


Erised Never Lies

by mmmdraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds the Mirror of Erised again, but his desire is something altogether different this time.</p>
<p>(This was the inspiration fic for Yukipon's Mirror, Mirror doujinshi if any of you have read that,)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erised Never Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this story are ours only in spirit and voice. Their "likenesses", names, categorizing features, favourite activities (other than the randiness we like to make them engage in), studies, teachers, friends, acquaintances, etc., etc., belong to J.K. Rowling and not us.

Harry looked up from the trap door he'd just shut, safely away from the masses of students roaming the halls of Hogwarts. If he'd had one more person stop him to congratulate him on that last game of Quidditch, he might have screamed.

Freezing in place, Harry glanced up at the only object in the room that managed to catch the light: The Mirror of Erised. He hadn't seen it since his first year at Hogwarts and hadn't bothered to fathom that it might still be there.

With a wistful sort of gaze, Harry looked into the mirror, full expecting to see his family just as he had that first time. Instead, he saw himself, stripped of his clothing, kneeling on the floor. He dropped to his own knees and crawled closer to the reflection that was supposed to be of his heart's greatest desire.

Mirror!Harry closed his eyes and ran one delicately splayed hand up his thigh to gently caress his member. Harry gasped and brought a hand to his chest, continuing to watch himself.

He was beginning to masturbate, knees spread wide, a look of intense rapture painted like a tattoo on his face. His hand was wrapping around his growing arousal and beginning to stroke it with clenching fingers. The tip of his tongue peeked out from between parched lips to moisten them, his stagnant hand raising up to trace down the hollows of his throat, catching at the beads of sweat that were beginning to form as his lips mouthed curses that had no voice.

Harry hadn't noticed that his own hands were performing the reflected actions on his own body. He was busily caught up in the actions of a boy whose lightning-shaped scar would line up exactly with his own were they to meet face to face.

Mirror!Harry seemed to pause in his ministrations for a moment before looking over his shoulder for a brief moment. He turned back to face Harry and grinned. Then, from the darkness, emerged another figure... a blond-haired, storm-eyed boy who wore his skin like the most regal clothing ever created, walking forward and proudly showing off his firm member set before softly curling hair, his body muscular and inviting. In one hand, he carried a small tube of something, with the other hand, he grabbed hold of Mirror!Harry's hair and jerked his head back, leaning down low to place a searing kiss upon the boy's lips. Mirror!Harry's erection seemed to stiffen further at the touch.

Now with his pants unzipped and hands stroking firmly at every spot of his body that sent shocks of pleasure through his veins, Harry continued to watch, lost in the reflection.

The boy... Draco Malfoy with his gently pulsing erection and generally pleasing form... proceeded to drop the tube he was carrying at Mirror!Harry' side and forced the other boy onto his hands and knees.

Harry shifted so that he lay parallel to the mirror's surface, one arm cocked behind him and his head turned to continue watching, and the view shifted so that he saw Draco nudging up behind Mirror!Harry who moaned and writhed in a most wanton fashion that seemed to particularly entice Draco.

The tube that had been dropped was picked up. Draco applied a good bit of it to his fingers and gently eased the gel that had come forth into and around Mirror!Harry's entrance. Mirror!Harry arched his back and leaned into the touch.

"Ah, Draco!" Harry hadn't realized that he'd been the one to say it, his shirt dragged up to reveal his abdomen to his own roaming fingers.

Mirror!Harry threw his head back as Draco took hold of his own erection and poised it at the other boy's lubricated entrance.

The air was filled with a moan as Draco slid neatly into Mirror!Harry as though he was still opened wide from a previous encounter, or perhaps several previous encounters. Regardless, the penetration seemed to occur with no pain whatsoever and left Mirror!Harry gasping in pleasure as he began to push back against Draco effortlessly, and almost immediately. The deep contact didn't seem to be enough and he pushed back as far as he could, inviting Draco to thrust into him.

Draco looked as though he could be blissfully happy in such a stationary position for hours, but at the object of his penetration's constant movement, he gave a quick thrust of his hips and bit his lip at the sensation.

Enraptured, Mirror!Harry braced himself and thrust back against Draco then away from him with a slight twist of his hips at the point of least penetration. Draco seemed to appreciate the movement and within moments, the pair were in constany ecstacy.

Harry was still lost in the image and didn't seem to notice the way his own hands played across his heated flesh like he played on the Quidditch pitch: fast, without regard to anything else, and culminating in something ultimately pleasureable despite any consequences.

The reflected images were blurring in Harry's gaze, their movements heady and euphoric.

As Harry's hand stroked firmly one last time along his length, he came in pulsing waves, his body shuddering with his release. A quick glance toward the mirror revealed that the contained lovers were leaning heavily against each other after having pulled apart, tired but sated and happy. Mirror!Harry placed one soft kiss on Draco's lips and slid into his embrace with jellied limbs and hapless movements.

Harry pulled his gaze from the mirror with a snap and tried to catch his breath, wondering just why he'd let himself get caught up in the mirror's game. But, it had turned him on. The scene that played out seemed straight out of one of the dreams that so often woke him up in the middle of the night and refused to let him sleep again that made him glad for his thick glasses that hid the bags under his eyes.

"Did you enjoy the show in the mirror?"

Harry looked up in horror. Draco Malfoy was standing there, looking just as perfect as he had in all of Harry's dreams and in the mirror... "Wait, what are you talking about?"

Draco snorted. "The Mirror of Erised shows your innermost desires. I saw that you were watching yourself have sex with me. I can't believe *that's* your greatest desire!"

Pausing for a moment, Harry took a quick look back at the mirror, then looked to Draco with a grin. "It's your's, too."

"What?"

"It has to be! Whoever looks in the mirror will see their own greatest desire. Unless you wanted me, too, you wouldn't have seen the same thing!"

Draco struggling for words before lifting his chin and flaring his nostrils as he looked down at Harry. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Harry stood, briefly buttoning himself back into his pants. "But, you do. You know just as well as I do. When you want what you saw, you know where to find me."

Relaxing slightly, Draco's shoulders rose in the quickening pace of his breath. "And if I want it now?"

Smiling shyly before stepping closer to Draco, Harry placed a gentle hand on Draco's face. "Then, you won't have to look very hard."

The embrace was sweet, but the aftermath was sweeter.

 

([This is a link to the cover of the doujinshi Yukipon did [Mirror, Mirror] posted on her Deviantart page.](http://fav.me/d25xcn8))


End file.
